


Officer's Meeting

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Humor, M/M, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Please check the schedule.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Ratchet/Wheeljack, past Ironhide/Wheeljack - Relationship
Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Officer's Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I imagine Cybertronians have a waste tank that they periodically have to take out of their body and empty out to avoid back-up.

**Officers Channel**

_Prowl has logged on._

_Jazz has logged on._

_Red Alert has logged on._

_Ironhide has logged on._

_Optimus has logged on._

_Wheeljack has logged on._

_Ratchet has logged on._

**Prowl:** I call this meeting to order. Regrettably, I am still in Washington DC, so I will only be able to communicate via comms.

**Ratchet:** That's fine. We should all be practicing our use of human glyphs anyway.

**Optimus:** It shouldn't be hard, there are only twenty-six in English.

**Prowl:** Very well. First of all, requisitions. Jazz, is there a reason you need fifty gallons of honey?

**Jazz:** Yes, and that reason is top secret ops business.

**Prowl:** I am making the neutral face of displeasure right now.

**Jazz:** Aww....

**Ironhide:** Alright, you two, keep it in the berth.

**Prowl:** Request for honey denied. Everything else on the list is standard. Approved. Next order of business, discipline. Ironhide, I need to see a report for why Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are in the brig again.

**Ironhide:** Have you seen their quarters?

**Wheeljack:** We've been over this! You can't put my kids in the brig instead of grounding them to their rooms.

**Ironhide:** They're OUR kids, and, again, have you seen the state of their quarters?

**Ratchet:** Okay, both of you. They're my kids, too, and using the brig is a waste of resources. Next time, if you send them to the medbay, I'll put them to work doing inventory.

**Prowl:** I've added that to their list of duties. Last thing on my list, please refer to the shit schedule for any additional changes. There are several human events that were added last minute.

**Optimus:** Prowl, why are you scheduling waste expulsion?

**Ironhide:** Did you just admit something you made wasn't perfect?

**Jazz:** Um... Prowler.

**Prowl:** What?

**Prowl:** Wait.

**Prowl:** No, shift schedule. SHIFT

**Wheeljack:** He sees you when you're vaccing, he knows when you're all done~

**Wheeljack:** He knows if you wear PPE so - I can't come up with a next line.

**Red Alert:** Does this mean you approve my request for more security measures in the washracks?

**Prowl:** I hate you all.

**Jazz:** I know you mean love!

_Prowl has logged off._


End file.
